1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cephalosporin type antimicrobial compounds excellent in oral absorption.
2. Summary of the Invention
The compounds of the present invention are 7-[2-(2-amino-4thiazolyl)-2-(hydroxyimino)acetamido]-3-(1,3-dithiolan-2-yl )-3-cephem-4-carboxylic acid derivatives represented by the following general formula: ##STR2## wherein A represents a hydrogen atom, a 1-acetoxyethyl group, a 1-cyclohexylacetoxyethyl group or a pivaloyloxymethyl group.
The 1-acetoxyethyl group, 1-cyclohexylacetoxyethyl group and pivaloyloxymethyl group represented by the above-described A are groups represented by ##STR3## respectively.
The compounds (I) provided by the present invention are novel cephalosporin derivatives having a chemical structure wherein the 1,3-dithiolan-2-yl group is present at the position 3 of the cephalosporin nucleus and also the hydroxyimino group is substituted at the position .alpha. to the acetamido group at the position 7.